


Cake baby

by MichaelMellsBathroom



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bakery, Bisexual Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Bisexual Evan Hansen, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Cute, Dessert & Sweets, Evan owns a bakery, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bakery shop owner Evan Hansen, two gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMellsBathroom/pseuds/MichaelMellsBathroom
Summary: "So, what are the new treats today? Also, I brought you some tea from my Starbucks run." Connor handed Evan a hot paper cup of herbal tea.He grabbed the drink from his hand and took a sip, feeling his shoulders relax as he swallowed."Thank you, I seriously needed this. And as for the desserts, I put out different flavored cupcakes: chocolate, funfetti, vanilla, and carrot cake. Now, what do you want?"Or, Evan owns his own bakery!
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Cake baby

The smell of vanilla, sugar, and sweet homemade pastries flooded the building known as Hansen's Bakery while Evan placed fresh-out-of-the-oven cupcakes in the display case.

He gazed at the many treats that filled the shop. Soon, he pulled out his tablet and began a new recipe for the red velvet cake he was hired to make for an upcoming wedding.

One by one, he grabbed each ingredient and mixed the batter to get every layer into the oven.

He glanced at the sheet he used to write down the vision the two soon-to-be-brides had for their cake. Seeing that he would need fondant flowers, he grabbed a tub of baby pink fondant and began rolling out petals.

In the middle of cutting out the strips of fondant, he heard the ringing of a bell from the doorway.

"Ooh, I see someone put out some new desserts today." Evan smiled as he looked up and saw his husband entering.

"Hi, baby." Connor leaned over the glass display case and pulled his lover into a kiss.

"So, what are the new treats today? Also, I brought you some tea from my Starbucks run." Connor handed Evan a hot paper cup of herbal tea.

He grabbed the drink from his hand and took a sip, feeling his shoulders relax as he swallowed.

"Thank you, I seriously needed this. And as for the desserts, I put out different flavored cupcakes: chocolate, funfetti, vanilla, and carrot cake. Now, what do you want?"

"I'm sorry, am I not allowed to bring the most handsome man in the world a nice, hot drink while he works hard?"

"You can," Evan smirked, "it's just that the only time you ever do is when you want to try something. So, tell me what you want."

Connor bent down, surveying every item until finally deciding on one. He pointed to a funfetti cupcake with vanilla frosting and rainbow sprinkles.

Evan handed it to him and watched as he took it out of the liner and took a bite. Connor hummed, the flavors blending perfectly.

"Alright, I love everything you make, but this is the best thing I've ever eaten."

"Really?" Evan's heart fluttered.

"Baby boy, would I ever lie to you? No, no I wouldn't. Now, I also see some Vanilla cake pops over there..."

Evan was about to reach for another treat for Connor, but he stopped when he heard the sound of a timer. He told him to help himself, but take them by the stick with a napkin while he went to take out his cake.

"Holy shit, Evan," Connor mumbled with a mouthful of food, "what is that smell?"

"Layers for a red velvet wedding cake!" He yelled from the back room.

Connor followed the sound of Evan's voice and peeked around a corner to see him flipping each pan over so the cake fell onto a cooling rack.

He showed his husband the picture of the two fiancée's and what their cake would look like in the end. Connor was shocked at the thought of having to make this, but Evan assured him it was quite simple.

Connor's phone began to buzz, alerting him his lunch break was almost over. He groaned, already dreading having to go back to the hell hole known as his work.

"Alright, I have to get back, but I'll be home around four. I love you, Evan." He kissed the top of Evan's honey-colored hair.

"I love you, Connor."

Evan watched as Connor walked out with another cake pop he stole from the case, while Connor thought he was being sneaky, Evan, knowing Connor and having a pair of eyes that could spot out obvious events, let him walk away with it.

As silence filled the air, he strolled back to his countertop, once again working on the gorgeous rose petals that would go on top of the cake.


End file.
